<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>waiting (angst ver.) by axuon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27398878">waiting (angst ver.)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/axuon/pseuds/axuon'>axuon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst?, M/M, Post Timeskip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:48:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>877</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27398878</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/axuon/pseuds/axuon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>bokuto finally had a day-off and he decided to to surprise akaashi in their apartment.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Haikyuu Angst Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>waiting (angst ver.)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>lower case intended</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>it was one of the few days bokuto had a day off. which of course meant he could go back to his (well his and akaashi's) own home instead of the msby dorms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>of course he was excited. he hasn't been properly home for almost four whole months. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>yes he'd see akaashi every other few weeks whenever they'd have a game in tokyo, but it was usually just a quick dinner, or even worse, only seeing each other over a cup of coffee whenever bokuto could manage to find some spare time between his practice matches and training sessions. so he was sure to savor whatever time he had to spend with akaashi now. which of course, to bokuto, just meant spending time alone at home doing whatever they pleased. nothing too special. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>he also didn't tell ‘ji that he was coming home today. <em>he wanted it to be a surprise.</em></span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>he made sure that akaashi would not be home when he arrived to maximize the surprise. today was a friday, meaning akaashi would be coming home extra late because he usually had dinner and drinks with tenma-san on fridays, which just meant bokuto had more time to prepare his surprise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>once he got to the apartment he was sure to hide his shoes somewhere less obvious and kept his bag quickly in their bedroom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>when he finally had a moment to breathe, he noticed that their apartment was kind of messy for akaashi’s standards. bed unmade, clothes flung everywhere, dirty dishes left by the kitchen sink. bokuto dismissed these almost immediately and probably thought akaashi just had to rush out this morning because he overslept or something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>nonetheless, bokuto was so giddy and jumpy just at the thought of finally being with akaashi he was practically dancing around their apartment at this point.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><em>so here was his plan for the night</em>: akaashi wouldn't be home until at least 11 pm, which meant it would be way too late for dinner. it was only around 6 when bo arrived so he had about 5 hours to get everything together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>he was going to bake akaashi a chocolate cake. he knew that was always akaashi's guilty pleasure whenever he was feeling a little too stressed.  he even bought some vanilla ice cream and fresh strawberries to make it a little more special for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>now bokuto wasn't always the smartest of the bunch, but boy did he know how to bake. it was like a secret talent of his not many knew of. not that he hid it from people, he just didn't bake unless it was a special occasion. but of course akaashi knew of this talent and 'o boy did he love everything bokuto made.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>bokuto got everything done by around 10:30.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>the cake was decorated and was waiting to be devoured. strawberries were placed right next to the cake and bokuto even got akaashi some roses left by their couch. he just felt like spoiling akaashi, as always. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>as part of his surprise, he turned off most of the lights by 10:50 and only leaving a few on but dimmed. he would be waiting by the couch for akaashi, flowers in hand, and then surprise him with the cake on their little dining table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>he was waiting and waiting, checking his phone for the time almost every 2 minutes. he continued waiting and waiting and waiting, but akaashi still hasn't come home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>it was almost midnight  at this point and the smell of his chocolate cake had already enveloped the whole apartment. bokuto couldn't resist it anymore, he wanted a taste of the cake. it wasn't like he could eat it whenever he pleased either with his athlete diet and all.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>he took one small bit of the icing with his finger, one barely noticeable (well, to him). and soon enough he found himself slicing off a piece of the cake and eating it oh-so-slowly trying to make it “not obvious” in case akaashi came home while he was eating. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>bokuto was woken up by the sound of his phone ringing right next to his head. <em>it was a call.</em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>he answered it without really lifting his head and just moved his hand almost automatically to answer the incoming call.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“yo owl boy, heard from hinata that you were back in tokyo for a bit. wanna grab some lunch while you’re here?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>bokuto was too groggy to even understand half of what the person on the other end of the line was saying. he just mumbled a “yeah, sure” then  quickly ended the call.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>he <em>tried </em>to sit up but was temporarily stopped due to the stiff neck he had acquired overnight. he looked around him, confused for a bit, and found that he was still sitting on the dining table. almost half the chocolate cake still in its plate and the bouquet of roses on the seat across from him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>the candles previously lit was now a melted mess on the table and the lights still turned on in his hallway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>he looked back at the front door of his apartment behind him and then back at the roses in front of him.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he realized. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>akaashi doesn’t come home here anymore.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi this is my first time actually posting a fic in at least 4 or 5 years so please be kind to me ㅠㅠ </p><p>ambiguous ending intended! have fun interpreting it!</p><p>also, i do have a non-angst version of this coming soon too (since it was originally wasn't supposed to be angst in the first place) so u shld follow me on twitter if you wanna see it @axuona :DD</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>